<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey Lemons by Faratiano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741380">Honey Lemons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/pseuds/Faratiano'>Faratiano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edgeplay, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a tiny bit of size kink, cause we know Ushi got a big, sorta - Freeform, they're both adults, this is post-timeskip Ushi don't worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/pseuds/Faratiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From his hands, Kira caught a whiff of soap and lemon. She also tasted a hint of sweetness from his tongue, which must be the honey he had earlier. Her lips slowly catching up with his rhythm as the tension in her body was melting away. Oh, With all these pleasant things filling her senses like this, how could she not give in?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ushi ♡</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey Lemons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure smut so, works as Ushijima/Reader too😀</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the third time, Kira glanced at the clock.</p><p>Barely ten minutes passed since the last time she stared at the round object attached to the walls across her. But it felt like an hour. She shut her laptop and placed it on the nightstand and sank into the blanket.</p><p>It was earlier in the night when her boyfriend carried her to the bed, making out and about to take each other's clothes off, only to be interrupted with his phone ringing. Reminded them of their tasks that haven't been done. Him a call interview for a magazine and Kira a presentation. So they decided to continue once their work is done, although Kira told him she didn't mind being interrupted because she never intended to finish it tonight.</p><p>But hours passed. She even managed to complete some extra work she didn't plan to do, yet he still hasn't gone back to bed.</p><p>Kira was sure the interview had ended long ago, given how she hadn't heard his voice for the past two hours. And the last time she peered through the door, she found him in the kitchen. Probably washing dishes. So she thought it wouldn't take long. But now that he was still not coming back, Kira couldn't help but wonder.</p><p>Is he still washing the dishes? She didn't remember leaving that many. Making dinner? Nah, he never cooks without her. Or maybe… a worse possibility…</p><p>
  <em> He forgot? </em>
</p><p>The thought sent shivers down Kira's body. Remembering how it happened once because of a volleyball match on TV (a dreadful memory, honestly). Oh no no, she was not letting that happen <em> again </em>.</p><p>Kira jumped out the bed. Stepping to the mirror as she took off her shorts. She slipped beneath her pink shirt to unclasp her bra and pulled it off through her sleeves. Then tied up her hair into a loose bun (wouldn't need to be so attentive about her hair, he'll pull it either way).</p><p>She took a moment to stare at her reflection. <em> Nice </em>. Kira considered putting on a little make up, but she decided it would be too much. So she settled with his favorite perfume as the finishing touch.</p><p>They barely got time together this week, she'll make sure tonight is theirs.</p><p>With one deep breath, she made her way out of the room.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sounds of a door being closed and the familiar footsteps approaching were enough for Ushijima to notice his girlfriend's coming, so he wouldn't be surprised when he felt her hand gently touching his shoulder.</p><p>"Someone's busy," she said, "What <em> exactly </em> are you doing?"</p><p>"Just finished making honey lemons." He said while closing the lid of a blue container, before putting it to the fridge next to Kira.</p><p>Kira blinked. Recalling the time she saw him in the kitchen, "Didn't you start making those like, at least 30 minutes ago?"</p><p>"Well, as you and I know, I'm terrible at cutting lemons."</p><p>That made her giggle. His bluntness sometimes made him funny without trying. "You could've asked me for help," she slipped her hand into the hem of his tee, giving the side of his waist a little massage (hopefully reminded him of something.)</p><p>But the man was more oblivious than she thought.</p><p>"I didn't want to bother you," Ushijima leaned in to press a quick kiss on her temple, "Oh, and I made us some tea."</p><p>It left her speechless. She watched him taking the kettle from the stove and poured hot liquid into two mugs nearby.</p><p>Did he really forget?</p><p>"Uhm," Kira cleared her throat, "What if I don't want tea?"</p><p>Ushijima proceeded to pour honey he had used for the lemons into the mugs. Giving each a little stir with a teaspoon before facing her, "You sure? It's a good company while you finish your work."</p><p>"Well, I <em> have </em>finished my work because apparently, someone forgot to interrupt me."</p><p>He paused. Looking down at his tea. But the only thing that came out of his mouth was an 'oh', before casually licking the remaining bits of honey from his teaspoon.</p><p>Kira mentally slapped herself at this point. Sometimes she forgot that dating an Ushijima Wakatoshi means giving up sarcasm.</p><p>"Toshi, what I'm trying to say is," she huffed, "Can we continue?"</p><p>"Continue what?"</p><p>"You know."</p><p>He stared. Waiting for more explanation.</p><p>Kira grunted. While his bluntness may be entertaining, there are many times it could be irritating too. This one was the latter.</p><p>
  <em> Must she really spell it out for him??? </em>
</p><p>"Ugh, goddammit," Kira gave up on her pride, she wasn't that good at seducing anyway. "Sex! I wanna have sex with you now. Happy?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>It was barely noticeable, but Kira saw the corner of his mouth twitched. She then realized what was happening.</p><p>"You didn't actually need that, did you?"</p><p>His smile grew bigger.</p><p>Kira was sure her face turned even redder from the embarrassment. She couldn't believe she just said all that only to find out he was teasing her all along. She landed a light slap on his shoulder, "Ugh, Wakatoshi!"</p><p>The man let out a little laugh, amused by her reaction. But before Kira could protest even more, she already found him cupping her face. His mouth capturing hers.</p><p>From his hands, Kira caught a whiff of soap and lemon. She also tasted a hint of sweetness from his tongue, which must be the honey he had earlier. Her lips slowly catching up with his rhythm as the tension in her body was melting away. Oh, With all these pleasant things filling her senses like this, how could she not give in?</p><p>It wasn't long until Ushijima drew back just enough to gaze at her.</p><p>"You should've said so."</p><p>"I just did, dummy," she murmured, slipping her arms to wrap around his neck, "Now kiss me."</p><p>He happily did. Pulling her into an embrace while turning around, guiding her to sit on the countertop. Cool marble greeted the skin of Kira's thighs as she let him settle between them. She tilted her head once Ushijima began kissing downwards. His tongue tracing from her jaw to the line of her neck.</p><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting," he muttered while reaching to unbutton her shirt, which Kira was glad to assist. One button, two buttons, then three have slipped out of its hole. Just enough for Ushijima to shift the garment past her right shoulder and slide his fingers to the underside of her breast, bringing it out to his sight.</p><p>"You better be- <em> ohh,</em>" Kira finally let out her first moan when he closed his lips around her nipple. She leaned back, one hand supporting her on the countertop while the other grabbed his hair.</p><p>Ushijima gave it a light suck before exploring her mound. Slowly nipping at each part of her skin then went back to the erect nub, licking and taking it deeper to his mouth. He could hear Kira's breath turned heavier. Small whimpers escaped in-between, and he appreciatively caressed her thigh in return. Loving how easy her body reacted to him.</p><p>Releasing with a wet pop, he moved his mouth even lower. As a man of his words, he wanted to pleasure her as much as he could. Have her endlessly let out those sinful sounds because of him. But he didn't even get to kneel when Kira suddenly pulled him up, taking him into a desperate kiss. Her hands went down to untie his sweatpants.</p><p>"Kira.."</p><p>"Ssh," she hushed against his lips, "Let me."</p><p>With that, she eagerly pulled the waistband down. Letting it fall to the floor. Ushijima kicked it off his ankles so it won't restrict his movement, leaving himself bare half down. Holding the edge of the counter as support, he watched his girlfriend licking her palm, all the way to the tip of her fingers, before wrapping them around his length.</p><p>And it was his turn to stutter a moan.</p><p>Kira smiled. One arm circled his shoulder to keep him close, while the other focused its job down there. Rubbing the already leaking tip with her thumb.</p><p>"Good?"</p><p>"Mmm," that was the only thing he could say before he pecked her lips and buried his face against her neck.</p><p>She set a steady pace. With each stroke she could feel him growing bigger, <em> harder, </em>not to mention how his hot breath brushed her skin. Kira bit her bottom lip, getting more aroused and at the same time slightly nervous. This was their first sex this week, and she was also aware that no matter how many times they do it, his size was not that easy for her to take.</p><p>Not that she was complaining.</p><p>On the other hand, Ushijima had shut his eyes. Panting harshly as she pumped him faster.</p><p>"Kira, enou- <em> ahh </em>."</p><p>"Yeah? I can't hear you, baby."</p><p>She continued. Stroking and squeezing him just so. Ushijima bit her shoulder to muffle his groan. It felt so good. But he knew he wouldn't last any longer if she kept doing this, so she left him no choice.</p><p>The strong grip on her wrist caught Kira off guard. The atmosphere tensed a little, she didn't notice how she was holding her breath as she looked at him.</p><p>Ushijima guided the wrist to join her other one around his shoulders, "Enough."</p><p>There was a gentleness in his voice. But his eyes were something else. His gaze was intense, darkened. Like he was trying to hold himself. </p><p>Kira gulped, "Okay."</p><p>It wasn't even a second later until Ushijima crashed his lips to hers. Plunging his tongue in with less mercy. Heat began to stir in Kira's stomach. Though his touch remained tender, she realized she may or may not have woken up a beast.</p><p>The kiss was broken by her gasp when she felt his fingers touching her heat. Didn't notice how he had pushed her panties aside. She studied his face, wanting to see his reaction on finding her already drenched.</p><p>The man didn't say a word, but he chuckled. A short yet deep one that sent her shivers. He didn't waste time and slid two fingers in. </p><p>It was Kira's turn to pant, "Don't tease-"</p><p>"You need it." He interrupted, sounded more like a command than a statement. Kira had no other intention but to comply. Because just from that one short sentence she could tell that he meant it. Ushijima added another finger and continued pumping. Stretching her walls as deep as possible to prepare her what's coming next.</p><p>Kira's mouth was hanging open. Eyes shut tight. Feeling his long, thick fingers curling and twisting inside her. Squelching sounds filling the whole kitchen along with her moans and gasps. Her body jerked hard when she felt his thumb finally, <em> finally </em> stroking the sensitive nub right above her core. After leaving it untouched for so long.</p><p>Without her knowing, Ushijima was watching her. A small smile was formed on his lips as he increased his pace.</p><p>"Ahh, ahh, I'm gonna c-cum!"</p><p>Right after she said that, he pulled out. Kira whined over the sudden emptiness. She opened her eyes, about to protest, only to find his fingers being replaced by the tip of his cock, slowly sliding in.</p><p>She cried his name. Overwhelmed by the intrusion. When he said she needed to prepare, he wasn't lying. Ushijima was holding her tight, still carefully sinking his length into her. Yet she already felt so <em> full</em>. Three of his fingers were almost nothing compared to this.</p><p>She came back to her senses when he nuzzled her cheek, "Are you alright?"</p><p>Kira nodded weakly, "I'm fine. Just, take it slow, please."</p><p>"Okay," Ushijima gently held her chin, bringing her mouth towards his own for another kiss. It was sweet, a lot softer than before. He began to move. Drawing only half of his length before slowly pushing back in. As she was adjusting to the stretch, Kira proceeded unbuttoning her shirt. The pink garment hadn't even reached the floor when he leaned in and planted kisses all over her skin. </p><p>They stayed like this for a few minutes. Kissing and caressing one another. Enjoying every slow and careful thrust. Until Kira ran her slim fingers through his hair, telling him she was ready.</p><p>There wasn't much change in his expression, but Kira could see a slight glint in his eyes. He rocked his hips harder.</p><p>It was barely the third thrust when Kira came. Her legs trembled as her walls twitched around his cock. She found Ushijima gazing at her once she came back from her high. Amused, as if saying, <em> already? </em></p><p>Kira couldn't bear to look him in the eye, "It's your fault."</p><p>She heard him chuckle, "Hold onto me."</p><p>And so she did. Clutching onto him for her dear life as he fucked her deep. Steady and ardent thrusts that Kira was sure would make a bed or a table creak heavily if he took her there instead.</p><p>"Fuck, <em> Kira </em>."</p><p>She kissed him in return, loving the low voice of his calling her name while he pounded faster. </p><p>It didn't take long for Kira to find herself close to release again. She slipped a hand between them, circling her sensitive clit in a pace that matched his. <em> Oh</em>, she was almost there. Just a few more and she'll reach her high.</p><p>Except Ushijima, once again, stopped right before that and pulled out. Kira groaned in frustration. She swore to god, if he edged her one more <em> fucking </em> timeㅡ</p><p>"Turn over."</p><p>She did. Almost instantly. Shivering at the cold surface pressing her bare front. Ushijima hurriedly pulled her panties down only to her knees, wouldn't want to waste his time to take it off completely. With one hand on her hip, and the other grabbing a bunch of her hair, he entered her once again.</p><p>His pace was relentless, thanks to her slick essence. Contrast to when he first started. The vigorous thrusts and the slight pain on her scalp were enough to bring tears to Kira's eyes, in the most pleasant way. Her second orgasm came in a huge wave. Hitting her hard until her vision blurred and her body shuddered. The sensation of her walls pulsing made Ushijima slow down. He had to make sure of something.</p><p>"Can I," He hesitated between breaths, "Can I do it inside?"</p><p>"Yess! Please, just come insㅡ" He didn't bother to wait for the rest and rammed into her. Desperate for his own sweet release. Kira could've sworn she'd seen stars, "Ahh, Toshi!!!"</p><p>One last powerful thrust and he was there. Finishing deep inside her with a loud moan as he filled her. Ushijima collapsed onto her back, both totally out of breath.</p><p>When their bodies were finally calming down. The man held her wrist he gripped earlier, pressing a gentle kiss on it as an apology, "Was I too rough?"</p><p>"In a good way," she grinned weakly.</p><p>Ushijima hummed, leaning forward to kiss the side of her neck. Sucking and nipping on one spot hard enough to leave a mark.</p><p>"Don't think this is over yet."</p><p>With a stamina like his, Kira thought she might pass out at one point. She giggled,</p><p>"I know."</p><p>But honestly, she didn't think it was a bad idea.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOPE THIS WASN'T TOO OOC AHSJSJSJSJ it's hard to write him 😩 but i still enjoyed it. Hopefully you enjoyed reading this too so, thank you!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>